


Lipstick on your Collar

by Persiflage



Series: Makeouts Are Mandatory [10]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Director Daisy Johnson, Embarrassment, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Kissing, Lipstick & Lip Gloss, Makeouts are Mandatory, Older Man/Younger Woman, POV First Person, POV Phil Coulson, Triple Drabble, Wall Sex, Workplace Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-27
Updated: 2017-02-27
Packaged: 2018-09-27 06:51:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9981599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Persiflage/pseuds/Persiflage
Summary: Daisy and Phil 'come out' about their relationship in a subtle way.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [zauberer_sirin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/zauberer_sirin/gifts).



> Written for the prompt 'Lipstick' for the 'Makeouts are Mandatory': Cousy Mini Drabble-a-thon.

"Sir, did you know you – um, uh – you have lipstick on – " Simmons makes a gesture at her neck, and I raise my eyebrows at her. She swallows, then says, "On your collar."

I can see Daisy trying not to smirk from the corner of my eye as I pull my shirt collar out and squint sideways at the dark red lip print on the otherwise pristine fabric. "So I do," I agree. "I'll change my shirt after the Director's briefing."

Simmons nods, a blush tingeing her cheeks.

30 minutes later I'm just unbuttoning my shirt when the door of my bunk opens and Daisy slips in, her eyes dancing with amusement.

"Was that enough of a clue, d'you think?" she asks as she makes a beeline for me and slips the shirt off my shoulders.

"If not, you'd better fire the lot of them for their lack of observational skills," I tell her, and she chuckles. She tosses my discarded shirt in the general direction of my laundry hamper, then presses her mouth to the base of my throat. I moan softly as she licks at my Adam's apple, and pull her body tight against mine.

"How long have we got?" I ask, my voice husky with desire.

"Long enough," she responds, and I grab her hips and lift her up, grateful that she put on a dress this morning. She wraps her legs around my waist, and I fumble my pants open and my growing erection out. Between us we get my cock inside her slick heat, and we both moan quietly as I fill and stretch her.

Her mouth remains on my throat at first, but once I've backed her up against the wall she shifts her mouth to mine and we kiss hungrily as I fuck her.


End file.
